


fill in the holes you've made

by DrWinter



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/pseuds/DrWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юджин надеется, что Снафу сожалеет о том, что оставил его вот так, не сказав ни слова. Что вообще оставил его. Надеется, что Снафу чувствует хотя бы намёк на то, что чувствует он сам – будто не может функционировать самостоятельно. Ведь он так много времени провёл вблизи со Снафу. Он задаётся вопросом, спал бы он лучше, если бы знал, что увидит лицо Снафу, когда проснётся? Кто знает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fill in the holes you've made

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fill in the holes you've made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593619) by [foreignconstellations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreignconstellations/pseuds/foreignconstellations). 



> Спасибо Ксюше за похвалу и критику, что в равной степени важно.
> 
> Спасибо Марине, без которой я бы просто не справилась. Как бете и советнику.
> 
> Спасибо Вике, если бы не ты, я бы вообще этого не сделала.

В какой-то момент на Пелелиу Юджин осознаёт, что никогда не вернётся домой. У него всегда были смутные мысли, что он поймает пулю или подорвётся, но Пелелиу закрепляет уверенность в его душе – он никогда не покинет Тихоокеанский фронт. И как только это чувство, это знание приходит, Юджин не может избавиться от него. Оно преследует его, от Пелелиу к Павуву, в Окинаву, до конца войны, в Китай, к поезду, гремящему через Америку, весь путь обратно в Алабаму. Сидя в своей комнате, дома в Мобиле, он всё ещё ощущает это. Юджин вернулся в дом, где вырос, но он не дома и он не такой, каким рассчитывал быть, когда окажется здесь. Он оставил части себя, разбросанные по всему Тихому океану. По большей части в Пелелиу и Окинаве (особенно огромный кусок был вырван сжатыми пальцами мёртвой женщины в разрушенном доме).

Он потерял последнюю часть себя, крошечную часть того, кем он был и продолжал быть глубоко внутри, когда Снафу оставил его в поезде, не сказав ни слова на прощание.

Ему удаётся выдерживать активность Мобилы, общение с Сидом и родителями, встревоженными его резким поведением. Но он пуст, опустошён. Он слышит ветер, свистящий сквозь него.

Он много думает о Снафу. О чём тот думал, когда оставлял Юджина спящим в поезде. Он вообще колебался? Или он сошёл с поезда, не оглядываясь?

Юджин надеется, что Снафу сожалеет о том, что оставил его вот так, не сказав ни слова. Что вообще оставил его. Надеется, что Снафу чувствует хотя бы намёк на то, что чувствует он сам – будто не может функционировать самостоятельно. Ведь он так много времени провёл вблизи со Снафу. Он задаётся вопросом, спал бы он лучше, если бы знал, что увидит лицо Снафу, когда проснётся? Кто знает.

Иногда он думает, оставил ли Снафу часть себя с ним, но сомневается. Юджин никогда не мог контролировать Снафу достаточно долго, чтобы урвать часть для себя – и если бы он смог, Юджину кажется, что она наверняка растаяла бы в его руках, как дым.

Он скучает по Слэджхаммеру; он всё еще помнит, как им быть.

Он скучает по тому, как его имя звучало бы в устах Снафу.

 

* * *

 

Он много думает о Снафу. Думает о том, как они бок о бок сидели в грязи в окопе, о том, как соприкасались их пальцы, когда Снафу передавал ему сигарету, о Снафу, смотрящем на него в ответ широко распахнутыми, ввалившимися глазами.

Думает о том, как дал бы ему в челюсть, о том, как орал бы на него: « _Твою мать, Шелтон, почему ты оставил меня?»_ Он не может представить, что бы Снафу ответил.

Иногда он думает о том, как поцеловал бы его, и это не волнует Юджина так сильно, как следовало бы. Может быть, потому что в сравнении с тем, что он видел, сделал, к чему его подготовили, это совсем ничего. Или, может быть, от него самого осталось не так много, чтобы переживать.

 

* * *

 

Он каменеет; возводит стены, чтобы защитить кровоточащую пустоту внутри. Отгораживается от грусти, сожаления, невежества, проклятого невежества, которое повсюду, куда ни глянь. Это заставляет скучать по Снафу ещё больше, потому что он никогда не был невежественен. Скорее, знал слишком много, столько же, сколько теперь знает сам Юджин. Юджин понятия не имеет, что делать с этим знанием, кроме как убивать япошек, а это, очевидно, больше не нужно.

Он знает, что родители пытаются достучаться до него, как и брат, и Сид, но он не подпускает их. Не может показать, насколько он пуст – он знает, они станут давить, и если они надавят, он может сломаться и признать, что случилось, что украло последнюю его часть. Он не говорил никому, что произошло в поезде. Как он проснулся и понял, что один. Каково это, когда мир рушится прямо у тебя под ногами. Они бы не поняли.

 

* * *

 

_Ему снится рытьё окопа в грязи в Окинаве, зловоние, поднимающееся от земли, и тело в яме, и это Снафу, с широко раскрытыми пустыми глазами. Юджин пытается вытащить его, но грязь, как зыбучие пески, затягивает их. Он крепко сжимает мёртвые пальцы Снафу, потому что либо он вытащит Снафу, либо потонет вместе с ним, и…_

Юджин просыпается и решает, что с него хватит.

К концу дня у него есть адрес офиса по делам ветеранов в Новом Орлеане и билеты на самый ранний поезд, отходящий следующим утром. Он удаляется в свою комнату сразу же после ужина, ощущая пристальные взгляды матери и отца вслед, и не обращает на это внимания.

Он уходит на вокзал рано – так рано, что вся семья ещё спит. Он оставляет записку, в которой сообщает, куда направляется. Так проще, чем сказать это прямо в глаза, видеть непонимание на их лицах, когда они задают вопросы, на которые он не может ответить, на которые у него просто нет _времени_.

Эта поездка значительно отличается от той, что у него однажды была в Мобиле. Всё выглядит мягче в сером свете раннего утра, и несколько пассажиров тихо спят. Юджин не следует их примеру. В последний раз, когда он заснул в поезде, он проснулся абсолютно опустошённым. _Обжёгшись на молоке, дуешь на воду_ , и всё такое. Он не может думать о том, что обожжёт его в этот раз, от него не осталось ничего, что может быть обожжённым, но время, проведённое на Тихоокеанском фронте, научило его тому, что всегда может стать хуже, даже если ты ещё не знаешь, каким образом. Он смотрит на пейзаж, проплывающий за окном, и теребит кусок бумаги с адресом офиса.

 

* * *

 

Гораздо раньше, чем ожидал, Юджин стоит перед входом в квартиру Снафу и стучит в дверь. Он слышит шаги с другой стороны, приглушенное бормотание, и всё это ощущается так, как будто он спит. Как будто дверь откроется, и он проснётся в Мобиле, всё ещё опустошённый.

Дверь распахивается, это Снафу, и Юджин ещё не проснулся, так что всё должно быть реально. Он чувствует, как в груди колотится сердце, чувствует, как этот стук отдаётся эхом в пустоте внутри. В его лёгких нет воздуха.

Снафу не двигается с места, не говорит ни слова, просто смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Юджин протягивает руку, прежде чем может остановить себя. Ударить, погладить, он не знает, но Снафу наконец-то в зоне досягаемости, и ему просто нужно _коснуться_.

Но Снафу отшатывается, оставляя руку Юджина висеть в воздухе между ними.

– Не надо, Слэджхаммер.

Юджин делает глубокий дрожащий вдох.

– Почему? – спрашивает он, и это тысяча разных вопросов в одном.

Снафу только качает головой.

– Я недостаточно хорош для тебя.

Юджин знает, что он имеет в виду ( _плохие микробы_ ), и ненавидит это.

– Ты не думаешь, что я могу решить это сам? – выдавливает он.

– Я не могу сделать тебя лучше, – говорит Снафу, и часть Юджина согласна с этим, другая – нет, так что он ничего не говорит.

Он делает шаг вперёд, приближаясь к Снафу снова, и на этот раз он не отстраняется, позволяя Юджину крепко сжать плечо, будто он пытается остановить кровь из раны.

– Пожалуйста, – говорит он, – впусти меня.

И Снафу впускает.

 

* * *

 

– Ты выглядишь уставшим, Слэджхаммер, – говорит Снафу через плечо, когда они заходят в квартиру.

Юджин вздыхает. Он знает, как выглядит – бледный и серый, с мешками под глазами, которые только становятся больше, когда он пытается поспать.

– Я не очень-то много спал. Кошмары.

Снафу замирает.

– Там их у тебя никогда не было.

– Ну, там ты был неподалёку, – говорит Юджин, пытаясь скрыть горечь в голосе, и у него не получается.

И Снафу не прав – ему снились кошмары на Тихом океане, он не знал, как можно спать без них. Но они были тихие, жуткие, а с тех пор, как он оказался дома, он стал ворочаться и скулить во сне.

Снафу поворачивается к нему с тенью страха на лице.

– Джин…

– Какого хера, Шелтон? – шипит Юджин. – Ты даже не попрощался.

– Никогда не знал, что ты такая девчонка, Слэдж, – усмешка Снафу неуверенная, и Юджин не позволяет себе попасть под её влияние.

– Не надо, – рычит он. – Ты задолжал мне объяснение.

– Я не _задолжал_ тебе ни черта, – парирует Снафу.

– Господи, Снафу, ты его не получил? – Юджин делает злой шаг вперёд и чувствует вспышку тёплого удовлетворения, когда Снафу делает шаг назад. – Всё время, что я был там, ты был единственным, на кого я всегда мог положиться, а потом я проснулся, и ты просто _ушёл_.

– Меня никогда не просили быть ответственным за тебя, – тихо говорит Снафу.

Юджин фыркает.

– Никто из нас не просил ни о чём из того, что случилось там.

– Я не могу сделать тебя лучше, – снова говорит Снафу, качая головой.

–  Я больше не верю тебе, – огрызается Юджин, и это стоит выражения лица Снафу.

– Тогда почему вообще ты здесь? – роняет он, будто слова сами срываются с его губ. Юджин делает паузу, пытаясь понять, какую из причин назвать, и в конце концов решает – обе.

– Потому что мне больше некуда было идти. И потому что я думаю, что если научусь верить тебе снова, ты _можешь_ сделать меня лучше, – никогда не стоял вопрос, будет ли Снафу пытаться, или нет, вне зависимости от обстоятельств. Юджин не тупица.

Снафу смотрит на него пронизывающим пристальным взглядом, будто не уверен, что Юджин имел в виду именно это. Юджин, не мигая, смотрит в ответ (пока что-то в нём не начинает трепетать, потому что он _скучал_ по этому, просто иметь возможность _смотреть_ на Снафу, и это поражает его, потому что ещё пять минут назад, он готов поклясться, внутри него было пусто). Он делает дрожащий выдох.

– Ты спишь на диване, – наконец говорит Снафу, и тень улыбки появляется на лице Юджина.

– Хорошо, – говорит он, (и всё, возможно, так и будет).

 

* * *

 

Около двух часов ночи Юджин просыпается, упав с дивана.

Внезапность вкупе с теми моментами, которые он заново переживал во сне, выбивает дыхание из лёгких, и он лежит на полу некоторое время, тяжело дыша и пытаясь избавиться от видений, стоящих перед глазами – грязи, крови и личинок, – прежде чем заставить себя сесть.

Не сказать, что он удивлён, что оказался на полу. Он знает, что он ворочается во сне, и диван на самом деле недостаточно велик для сна, стоит начать с этого, – он пару раз за ночь был на волосок от падения, когда просто пытался комфортно устроиться, одновременно боясь и желая поспать. Он выпутывается из одеял, когда позади него раздаётся скрип, и он оборачивается.

Снафу стоит в дверях спальной комнаты, его глаза блестят в свете луны, струящемся из окна.

– Диван недостаточно хорош для тебя, Слэджхаммер? – мягко интересуется Снафу.

– Диван нормальный, – отвечает Юджин, – я разбудил тебя?

Он готов извиниться больше из вежливости, чем из реального сожаления, но Снафу говорит:

– Нет, я уже не спал.

И Юджин чувствует неожиданное взаимопонимание, когда осознаёт, что он, вероятно, теперь не единственный имеет проблемы со сном. Что-то меняется в лице Снафу, Юджин не может нормально разглядеть это в темноте.

– Спи, Джин, – произносит он, и таким мягким его голос Юджин никогда не слышал раньше. Это снова заставляет что-то в нём трепетать, и он почти задыхается в непонимании этого.

– Ты будешь стоять здесь и пялиться на меня? – говорит он и поднимает себя с пола. Снафу ничего не говорит и не сдвигается ни на дюйм со своего места, так что Юджин расценивает это как «да». Он не уверен, что чувствует по этому поводу, и просто в целом игнорирует Снафу, сворачиваясь в клубок на диване и закрывая глаза.

Когда он просыпается несколькими часами позднее, Снафу всё ещё там.

 

* * *

 

Дни перетекают в недели.

Юджин пишет письмо родителям, в котором сообщает, что он в порядке, но не знает, когда вернётся. Обратный адрес он не указывает.

По большей части он предоставлен сам себе, пока Снафу вкалывает. Юджин проводит время, слоняясь по Новому Орлеану, читая в квартире, сидя где-то в тихом местечке и рисуя птиц. Он готовит на них двоих, потому что Снафу скорее помрёт, чем будет хоть немного напрягаться на кухне; и поддерживает чистоту в квартире. Снафу шутит, что он становится настоящей маленькой домохозяйкой. Юджин называет это платой за проживание.

Он чувствует всё больше и больше до тех пор, пока происходящее не перестаёт удивлять его, когда кажется, что каждый день, проведённый в Новом Орлеане, часть его возвращается обратно на своё место. Он ничего не может поделать, но представляет, как Снафу тенью следует за ним на Пелелиу и в Окинаву, подбирая утерянные Юджином куски и оберегая их до тех пор, пока он не сможет забрать их обратно.

Теперь каждую ночь Снафу не спит, следит за тем, как он укладывается спать, и он всегда поблизости, когда Юджин неминуемо рывком просыпается среди ночи (реже, чем раньше; но до сих пор, по крайней мере, раз за ночь). Он платит тем же, наблюдая, как Снафу засыпает, и зачастую его сон такой же тревожный. Он перебирается спать на пол в спальню Снафу – так удобнее для всех. Это напоминает ему, как они делили окопы на Тихом океане, и эта мысль намного комфортнее, чем ей следовало быть.

Юджину лучше, чем в последние годы, но он всё ещё не восстановился. Есть ещё одна потерянная часть, крошечный кусочек глубоко внутри.

 

* * *

 

Тёплым вечером вторника Юджин берёт в ладони лицо Снафу и целует его. Он представлял это большее количество раз, чем может сосчитать, но все его фантазии не могут пойти ни в какое сравнение с тем, как это на самом деле – ощущать губы Снафу под своими губами. Сначала он застывает, и Юджин быстро отступает, осторожно глядя на него. Он знал, что Снафу, возможно, не поддержит эту затею, но от знания не легче наблюдать это.

Спустя мгновение, однако, Снафу усмехается:

– Думал, ты никогда не сделаешь это, – говорит он.

Юджин издает смешок и целует его снова, и на этот раз Снафу отвечает ему. Наконец что-то в Юджине окончательно становится на своё место, и он чувствует тепло и наполненность. И наконец-то, наконец-то, он дома.

(Следующим утром Юджин проснётся в кровати обнимающего его Снафу, и утреннее солнце будет проливать свет на них, проспавших всю ночь.)


End file.
